NYCLas Agujetas
by EriM
Summary: Un tropiezo, unas agujetas rotas y una fiesta son lo que Edward y Bella necesitan para comenzar una hermosa relación


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**NYC-Las agujetas**

**Los personajes no me pertenecer sino a Stephenie Meyer, esta historia si es mia y esta hecha para el concurso "New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

Me encontraba en las calles de Seattle acompañando a mi alocada mejor amiga Alice haciendo las compras de último minuto para su fiesta de fin de año la cual era la mejor fiesta que pudieran imaginar y se superaba cada vez y en esta ocasión yo le ayudaría para que tuviéramos una fiesta inigualable estilo Alice Brandon.

-Bella anímate un poco, hieres mis sentimientos cuando veo que no te diviertes-Hizo un puchero y no pude más que sonreír y negar con la cabeza-

-Eres insufrible, no vas a esperar que sea toda sonrisas cuando me has traido toda la mañana cargando bolsas y haciendo encargos, estoy agotada -dije suspirando

-Lo que necesitas Bella, es un chico que saque esa diablilla que sé que está esperando salir

No podía creer lo que me decía, me sonroje de inmediato, pero era el último día del año y junto con el las promesas para cambiar lo que no nos gustaba

-Y dime amiga, ¿Tienes acaso una varita mágica para aparecer a ese hombre especial que ponga mi vida de cabeza?

-no en realidad, pero tengo el presentimiento de que está a la vuelta de la esquina

Alice y sus conversaciones extrañas, comencé a seguirla mientras ella continuaba hablando de como la vida cambia en un instante, pero la duende caminaba demasiado rápido y la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse conforme nos acercábamos al pequeño puente de madera que separaba la zona de tiendas, un paquete comenzó a resbalar de mis manos y me detuve para detener su caída, pero en ese mismo instante dos cosas sucedieron, pase al lado de alguien y antes de poder evitarlo pise sus agujetas desamarradas y el perdió el paso, y al intentar recuperar el equilibrio se sujetó de lo más cercano a él, lo cual fui mi brazo, el cayó de espaldas y yo caí sobre el mientras veía volar mis paquetes por los aires.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y debajo de mi cuerpo estaba el chico más increíblemente guapo que hubiera conocido en mis 20 años de vida, sus rasgos eran perfectos y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos me perdí en su mirada verde e intensa, los príncipes existían, ahora estaba segura de ello, en cuestión de segundos note sus manos en mi cintura y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-¿Esta bien señorita? ¿Se lastimo?

-Estoy bien, pero tú te llevaste la peor parte

-Sobreviviré

Me sonroje como nunca lo había hecho al echar una mirada a mi alrededor y notar que todos se habían detenido y nos observaban, me levante rápidamente y comencé a juntar mis paquetes, ¿dónde rayos estaba Alice?

Estaba a punto de levantar el último paquete cuando el dios griego de ojos verdes lo tomo del suelo y me lo entrego

-Me parece que estás en deuda por hacerme caer y romper mis agujetas favoritas

-Esto no ha sido mi culpa, si supieras amarrarlas no las habría pisado en primer lugar

Descubrí una sonrisa torcida que casi hace que mis rodillas fallaran y me fuera contra el suelo nuevamente, este chico me ponía nerviosa de una manera que me hacía sentir como una quinceañera embobada por el primer chico guapo que le da una sonrisa

-Está en todo lo cierto señorita, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y le propongo una invitación a cenar para disculparme apropiadamente con usted

Debí parecerle un venadito en temporada de cacería porque la sangre huyo de mi rostro, el dios griego me pedía una cita, sería solo para disculparse o le había llamado la atención? El seguía mirándome esperando mi respuesta y comencé a morder mi labio nerviosamente

-¿Cuándo?

-Podría ser esta noche, fui invitado a una fiesta y no conozco a nadie

-Tampoco me conoces a mí, podría ser una psicópata-levante una ceja retándolo

-Sabes, voy a tomar el riesgo…

Hizo una pausa y fue cuando finalmente note que no le había dicho mi nombre

-Bella, soy Bella Swan

-Le haces honor a tu nombre Bella

De nuevo ese sonrojo, hubiera jurado que mi rostro equiparaba la temperatura del sol, pero mis pensamientos sobre Edward se vieron interrumpidos por la interrupción de Alice quien finalmente decidió aparecer

-Bella que no sabes que no tenemos tiempo, anda corre que se nos hace tarde

Mire a Edward que estaba escribiendo algo en un papel, el cual deslizo debajo del moño del paquete que llevaba hasta arriba

-llámame si te aburres en la fiesta de tu amiga, seguramente yo también estaré aburrido

Solo sonreí y me gire de inmediato para alcanzar a Alice

-Acaso vi que ese chico hermoso te daba su teléfono? Me dijo ya dentro de su increíble porche amarillo

-Si Alice, me pidió una cita, y no voy a poder asistir ya que soy co-anfitriona en tu fiesta

-Mmmm no te preocupes, sé que Jazz y Emmett invitaron a un par de amigos a la fiesta

-ohh noooo Alice dime que Emmett no invito a Jacob, por favor –Parecía una tonta suplicando, pero Jacob Black era un gran amigo del hermano de Alice, estaban en el mismo equipo de Football Americano en la Universidad de Seattle y me seguía como perrito faldero desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, y él era guapo y divertido, pero no ejercía esa clase de atracción que esperas al conocer a alguien ni todos sus músculos se comparaban con una sonrisa del chico que acababa de conocer

-No lo sé Bella, pero es un buen partido, es divertido y está loco por ti

Decidí ignorar su comentario y concentrarme en los últimos detalles para la fiesta, la sala de la casa de Alice lucia estupenda, era una mansión espaciosa y se veía aún más amplia ya que habían quitado todos los muebles, instalado dos barras para las bebidas una a cada extremo del gran salón y pequeñas mesas distribuidas de forma que al centro estaba la pista para bailar, el patio era aún más hermoso con flores y decoraciones navideñas por doquier, además de unas bancas que le daban un toque romántico al lugar.

Todo estaba listo excepto nosotras, Alice insistió en regalarme un vestido para la ocasión, seguramente imaginaba que llevaría Jeans y una sudadera para su gran fiesta y no estaría de acuerdo con mi elección de cualquier forma, así que me resigne y use el mini vestido azul con franjas negras que me había obsequiado con unos tacones de infarto, esperaba no caer con ellos, dos veces en un mismo día sería demasiado, aun para mí

Alice y yo nos maquillábamos mientras esperábamos a Rosalie, la novia de Emmett su primo favorito, un grandulón con corazón tan grande como sus músculos, Rosalie podía intimidar a cualquier mujer, era la rubia más impactante que había visto, no tenía un carácter fácil pero nos hicimos amigas gracias a Alice, que insistió en que teníamos mucho más en común de lo que imaginábamos, y era verdad, pese a las diferencias en nuestras vidas, a las dos nos gustaba la cocina y estudiábamos en la misma escuela culinaria en Seattle.

Alguien toco la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta, esa era Rosalie, la palabra esperar no estaba en su vocabulario

-¿Todavía no están listas? Alice creí que eras mejor organizada con tu tiempo-Dijo burlándose con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya estamos listas, ¿Jasper vino contigo?

-Llegara más tarde con Emmett y un amigo, espero que no te moleste que lo haya incitado, estaba solo en la ciudad, sus padres fueron a un crucero romántico o algo así

-Si claro, entre más personas la fiesta será más divertida, no es así Bella

De nuevo me metía en sus embrollos, así que levante los hombros y lo deje pasar.

Rápidamente los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la fiesta hasta ser un mar de gente por la cual apenas y podías caminar, definitivamente no faltaba una sola persona de nuestras amistades, y sin embargo me sentía sola en ese lugar, no dejaba de pensar en Edward, mi dios griego de ojos verdes que estaría en alguna fiesta divirtiéndose y probablemente rodeado de mujeres felices por tener algo de su atención. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note a Jacob acercándose hasta que estuvo frente a mí y me abrazo levantándome del suelo y haciéndome girar

-¡Bruto bájame, que susto me has dado!

-También me da mucho gusto verte Bella, sigues tan despistada como de costumbre

Si, solo yo no podría ver al gigantón moreno de casi dos metros de altura acercándose a mí

-Dime Bella que por fin me darás una cita

Puso su cara de cachorrito que solía derretir a las mujeres pero no a mí, y aunque no me gustara mentir tenía que inventarme una buena excusa y pronto

-Lo siento Jacob pero tengo novio, a él no le gustaría ver a su novia saliendo con otro chico

-Nadie me dijo que tengas novio, no estarás tratando de mentir para escaparte de mí

Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío peligrosamente cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura por la espalda y di un brinquito ante esas manos suaves, gire un poco el rostro y era mi dios griego con una sonrisa torcida que me desarmo y aflojo mis rodillas en un instante.

-Cariño, me tenías preocupado no te podía encontrar, no me presentas a tu amigo

-Emmm, lo siento, él es… Jacob

Jake se puso serio en un segundo y tomo la mano de Edward

-Mucho gusto Jacob, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, gracias por cuidar a mi chica pero le tengo una sorpresa que no puede esperar

Edward soltó mi cintura pero tomo mi mano y me guio hasta el patio, prácticamente me remolco ya que no podía salir de mi asombro al verlo en la fiesta de Alice, como es que había llegado ahí, sería acaso que me había seguido, o tal vez solo era una coincidencia, así que apenas y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión de Jacob me detuve y el volteo a verme

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?

-Un amigo me invito a la fiesta, y obviamente alguien te invito a ti

-Pero… ¿quién te invito?-De alguna forma tendría que agradecerle a esa persona por traerlo a la fiesta

-Emmett McCarthy, vamos juntos a la Universidad

-Claro que lo conozco, es primo de Alice mi mejor amiga

De nuevo esa encantadora sonrisa que hacía detener mis pensamientos y solo estar atenta a su hermoso rostro

-Desde hoy el Gran Oso será mi mejor amigo

-¿Cómo le dijiste? –Lleve mis manos a mi boca para reprimir una carcajada que no pude retener por completo

-Es su apodo en la fraternidad, se lo ganó a pulso, ¿tú sabes porque su manía de dar tantos abrazos?

Levanto una ceja y de nuevo reí solo que más desinhibida

-No tengo idea, siempre ha sido así

Nos sentamos en una banca y comenzamos a platicar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, pude darme cuenta que no solo era un chico arrebatadoramente guapo, sino muy inteligente y todo un caballero, era fácil hablar con él, o al menos lo fue hasta que lo sentí ausente, miraba sobre mi espalda y mi curiosidad venció y mire hacia donde el veía, una chica rubia platicaba con James, el idiota de mi ex novio que hizo que casi perdiera la fe en los hombres por haber sido un gran patán conmigo, mire a Edward intrigada y su ceño estaba fruncido, obviamente algo le molestaba

-¿La conoces?

-Emm lo siento, me distraje un poco

-No me respondiste, ¿conoces a la chica?

-Si, dijo suspirando, solía salir con ella.

Todo estaba tan claro para mí, estaba platicando conmigo solo para darle celos a esa chica, fui tan estúpida al creer que le podría gustar a un chico como Edward, lo acababa de conocer pero no por eso dolió menos, me levante y prácticamente corrí adentro de la casa dejándolo solo, pero ya no me sentía a gusto en la fiesta, fui a la parte trasera de la casa y tome una chaqueta y me dirigí a la playa privada de la casa, era tranquila y no debía haber nadie ahí, me senté en la arena a pensar en que rayos andaba mal conmigo, tal vez Alice tenía razón y lo que debía hacer era dejar a esa diablilla suelta. Mejor arrepentirse de lo que hiciste y no dejaste de hacer ¿Cierto?

Me levante y regrese a la casa aun sacudiéndome un poco la arena que se había pegado a mi vestido justo en el trasero

La Medianoche estaba a solo unos minutos y los asistentes emocionados, pero no veía a Edward por ningún lado, aunque si pude ver a James y la rubia comiéndose a besos y al fin a Edward en medio de la pista observándolos molesto y algo confuso. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado y corrí con mis mortales tacones a su encuentro

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Llegue a él y me lance sobre sus brazos y sus labios, por dos segundos parecía asombrado, pero no tardo en devolverme el beso, como en una película antigua coloco sus manos en mi espalda y me balanceo horizontalmente terminando el grandioso beso que nos dimos

Me mordí el labio nerviosa, nunca había hecho una locura como esta, pero ya era tiempo de dejar a un lado un poco mi timidez y luchar por lo que quería y Edward Cullen definitivamente estaba al inicio de esa lista.

-Bella, eso fue…

-No hables o lo arruinaras

Me incorpore y rodee sus hombros con mis brazos y volví a besarlo, su lengua perdió la timidez igual que la mía y un conocido sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro, pero lo estaba besando, el chico de ojos verdes que hizo latir mi corazón sin descanso esta tarde estaba en mis brazos y esos labios suaves rozando los míos, su dulce aliento llenando mi garganta, ahora podía agregar la cualidad de gran besador a la lista de atributos de Edward

Junte mi frente con la de él y cerré los ojos, quería hablar y decir algo inteligente, pero nada me venía a la cabeza, tomo mi mano y me alejo de la fiesta, no sin antes tomar mi chaqueta y ponérmela, estábamos en el camino a la playa cuando nos encontramos con Jasper el novio de Alice

-Bella te he estado buscando toda la noche, iba a presentarte a Edward, pero veo que ustedes se presentaron solos-Miro nuestras manos y sonrió-Voy a buscar a Alice, estaba pensando que habías huido o que te habían raptado los alienígenas, es difícil saber que pensaba

Tan pronto como se acercó a nosotros se marcho

-No sabía que conocías a Jasper también

-Nos hicimos amigos hace poco, menciono algo de presentarme a una linda chica, parece que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos

-Yo no… mmm no suelo ser así, y mucho menos con alguien que parece interesado en su ex novia

Se detuvo y me miro a los ojos, parecía buscar algo en ellos

-Si te refieres a Lauren ella nunca fue mi novia, salió conmigo pero solo intentaba utilizarme, la miraba porque reconocí sus artimañas con ese chico y estaba pensando en advertirle de cómo es ella, solo eso, además estoy interesado en cierta castaña que tuvo el atrevimiento de besarme esta noche.

Mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar, estaba en verdad feliz, de verdad le interesaba

-No le adviertas nada, tengo el presentimiento de que se merecen el uno al otro

-En algún momento me explicaras que quieres decir con eso, pero ahora, quisiera pasar a algo más agradable

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme, era tierno, y la forma en que me abrazaba, como su mano estaba en mi cintura, como no soltaba mi mano me encantaba, había encontrado al hombre de mis sueños, nos sentamos y contemplamos los fuegos artificiales que se reflejaban en el mar, era un hermoso espectáculo

Metí la mano a mi chaqueta y tome una cajita que tenía envuelta, mire a Edward y se la mostré

-Esto es para ti

-¿Para mí? ¿Porque?

-Lo compre pensando en nuestra primera cita, es una forma de disculparme

Parecía divertido así que tomo la cajita y la desenvolvió, apenas y vio el contenido soltó una carcajada, tomo el par de agujetas que estaban dentro y tomo mis manos entre las suyas

-Gracias Bella, haber caído contigo en ese puente será algo que recordare siempre, el mejor fin de año de mi vida, y contigo a mi lado estoy comenzando el que espero será el primero de los mejores años por venir.

**Awww espero que les agrade y no les haya aburrido, eso de las agujetas me paso a mí, aunque con Edward Cullen hubiera sido mucho mejor LOL Besos y Feliz Año Nuevo a Todas!**


End file.
